Su Luna
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque ella era de él, sólo a él le pertenecia


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká.

* * *

><p>Rabastan Lestrange no sabía cómo explicar sus sentimientos, no sabía en qué maldito momento su corazón había comenzado a sentir algo por aquella extraña chica, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que le había visto a la rubia, ni mucho menos sabía qué rayos hacía en esa isla solitaria junto a ella.<p>

Allí estaba ella, dando pequeños saltos a la orilla de la playa, mientras sus manos se unían, pareciera que estuviese aplaudiendo, pero no, ella no aplaudía, todo lo contrario trataba de atrapar a los Fugins, sí, aquellos bichos raros que según ella podían conceder deseos y además eran capaces de hacer fuego. Rabastan dudaba que eso fuera cierto, pero una gran parte de él le exigía que no destruyese los sueños de aquella inocente chica.

Quizás esa era la parte que la amaba.

¡Bien! No, no sólo esa gran parte la amaba, sino también la otra pequeña que quedaba… ¡Joder! Todo él la amaba y ni siquiera podía explicar ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? O ¿Por qué había sucedido? Sólo sucedió.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio, ella estaba en la Mansión Malfoy y obviamente él también. Fue una tarde en que decidió cuidar de los presos, porque realmente necesitaba algo interesante o estúpido que hacer, de lo contrario enloquecería encerrado en su habitación, ni siquiera en Azkaban se había sentido tan al borde de la locura.

Entonces la conoció, mejor dicho la vio, estaba allí, casi al final de la celda, en un rincón como si esperase su final de un momento a otro, como si supiera que sólo le quedaban unos segundos de vivas y estuviese rogándole a Merlín que la recibiese en sus brazos.

Y no supo cómo, pero algo se encendió dentro de sí, pero en aquel instante decidió no darle importancia, y casi con la misma rapidez que había entrado a aquel lugar, había salido con seguridad en sus pasos.

Pero pese a que aquella vez huyó de ese sentimiento extraño, muchas veces fueron las que visito dicha celda, era frio, distante y sin embargo algo dentro de sí, se preocupaba por aquella chica.

No sabía cómo describirlo, pero algo le oprimía el pecho cada vez que la veía, sobre todo si ella seguía tan sumida en su mundo, esperando su final y lo supo, no tenía idea de cómo había pasado, pero supo lo que le pasaba: estaba enamorado.

Era algo tan imprevisto que ni siquiera él se lo esperaba, pero ya lo sabía, primero había sido lastima, luego quizás ternura y finalmente amor, un amor que jamás en su vida imaginó sentir y sin embargo allí estaban sintiendo todo su poderío dentro de sí.

Pero habían muchos, demasiados obstáculos, estaba Voldemort primordialmente, e incluso la misma Orden del Fénix, porque ella pertenecía a ellos y además estaba ella, porque no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo que él sentía.

Era tan difícil saberlo, esa chica hablaba de cosas extrañas, como de torposolos, nargles, Diuems, Snorckas de Asta Arrugada y muchos animales más que le eran difícil de recordar.

Y a pesar de que estaba desquiciada, o al menos eso parecía, él la amaba.

Entonces fue en una de sus constantes visitas a la celda de la chica, en que esta misma cambio todo.

— _Rabastan… ¿Me amas? —cuestionó con suavidad e inocencia la rubia._

El no respondió, no era capaz de decir aquellas palabras y sin embargo quería demostrárselo, quería hacerle saber que sí, que definitivamente él la amaba.

Y fue entonces cuando tomó su rostro y simplemente la besó, pero no era furia, no era deseo, mucho menos pasión lo que habían en su beso, sino una infinita ternura que ni siquiera él sabía de dónde carajos la había sacado.

Ella sonrió cuando el beso acabó.

— _Yo también te amo. —fue lo único que dijo._

Él volvió a besarla, mientras decidió su siguiente paso, sólo necesitaba aquello, que ella le dijese que también lo amaba para tener una verdadera razón por la cual marcharse de Londres, del mundo mágico, alejarse de todo y de todos.

Sólo quería tenerla a ella, a su lado.

Tomó la mano de la rubia y simplemente se desapareció, porque él si podía aparecer y desaparecerse de aquella casa sin que el hechizo antiaparición le hiciese daño, fue entonces como llegaron a aquella desierta playa, fue como escaparon de cualquier destino injusto que tuviesen que vivir en Londres y fue así como fueron felices.

Viviendo allí, en aquel hermoso lugar, con su magia, con su amor y sobre todo con su hijo.

Porque detrás de aquella hermosa mujer rubia que saltaba, también se encontraba un niño de tres años que junto a Luna habían decidido llamar Lysander.

— ¡Papá! —el pequeño se acercó hasta el mortífago. —¡He atrapado un Fugin, antes que mi madre! —dijo con felicidad el niño.

Luna dejó de saltar y se acercó hacia su esposo e hijo, respectivamente.

Rabastan rió, mientras fingía evaluar algo en las manos de su hijo, aún no podía ver a aquellos extraños animales, pero si su esposa e hijo insistían en que existían a él no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo… ¡Eran dos contra uno!

— ¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que hoy no tendré que buscar leña…—mencionó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna negó al instante.

— No. Primero quiero estudiarlo y luego lo volveremos a soltar, tienen que ser libres o de lo contrario dejaran de existir…—explicó. —, además no es de seguridad que los Fugin sean capaz de hacer fuego. —acotó.

Rabastan y su hijo intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión, y luego ambos se alzaron de hombros, verdaderamente Lysander Lestrange Lovegood, era la viva imagen de su madre y padre, pero más que todo de su padre.

La rubia posó su vista en el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a esconderse, era hora de volver.

— Vámonos, es hora de irnos…—acotó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Detrás de sí, su hijo y esposo caminaban en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando Luna escuchaba la risa de su hijo, estaba segura de que se debía a que Rabastan hacía gestos graciosos.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se giró hasta tenerlos frente a frente, sabía la manera exacta de cómo hacerlos callar a ambos, necesitaba silencio para pensar en cómo estudiaría al Fugin y ellos simplemente no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Padre e hijo dejaron de caminar y al igual que la rubia se mantuvieron quietos en el sitio donde habían quedado.

Luna se acercó hasta Rodolphus y simplemente lo besó, el mortífago la atrajo hacía sí de la cintura, para intensificar el beso. La rubia sonrió internamente, sí, había logrado su objetivo y además conseguido un beso de su esposo que aquél día le hacía falta.

— Puaj que asco mamá, te estás tragando a papá. —la voz de Lysander los hizo separarse al instante.

Rabastan rió, al igual que Luna, quien ya había olvidado su propósito, pero siempre le ocurría cada vez que aquel hombre la besaba.

El mortífago alzó a su hijo en brazos, mientras su mirada se posaba en la rubia, ella sonrió notablemente, mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

— Te amo. —dijo el Lestrange, mirándola con fijeza.

— Y yo a ti

Rabastan sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su esposa e hijo en el mismo momento, un abrazo de tres personas tan unidas como ellos.

Para él era difícil decir sus sentimientos, sin embargo aquellas dos palabras habían comenzado a estar en su vocabulario desde hacía unos varios años, así que fácilmente podía decirla, pero solamente a ella, a Luna, a su Luna.


End file.
